Chronicles of Outsider
by The Oracle Dragon
Summary: The year is 2157, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation is powerful as ever and still doing the terrible things they are known for. Now it’s time for revenge and justice.
1. Chapter 1

_Chronicles of Outsider_

Darkness encompassed the city, the wolf's bane full and high in the sky gave dreams to those sleeping and nightmares to others. The streets lined with flaming lights, they shine bright as stars. Those of the night life walked the streets, gang bangers and drug dealers quickly hid in the alleyways when a black and white police car would drive by. Streets littered with bits of trash and water, the stench of decay and death shoots out in waves as the winds blew making eerie noises.

The shops open for business in this city, the location of one of the many Weyland-Yutani Corporation facilities. Their logo high above the ground displaying their power. Guards patrolled the area with great care, for inside were Predator weapons, most of them were stolen and yet a few were found. Sensors lined up around the facility to alarm those inside if any non-humans approached.

The year is 2157, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation have been experimenting on the Aliens, also known as Xenomorphs, to the Predator's they are known as Hard-meat, and to some humans they are known as Serpents. For years they have been experimenting, trying to recreate Outsider, known as the Triple Breed and by Weyland-Yutani as Tri Queen or Obsidian Mystery. So far they have had no success.

She disappeared after her last remaining family died, Snake-Eater. The Predators all respect Outsider and honor her greatly, yet a few despise her for what she is and some even try to hunt her only to lose their lives by her hands and swords. Some Predators even come seeking her to receive a honor name from her, alas no one has found her. Only a few believe she is still alive, Zombie and his twin sons' Crimson Heart and Crimson Mind, all three got their names from Outsider long ago as did Snake-Eater, believe she was still alive. Other's believe she died of old age or of illness, no one know's of her limits, not even Outsider, for a Triple Breed never existed before and Outsider's powers could be limitless.

Weyland-Yutani are still searching for her, they may have the samples they took from her those many years ago but they are running out. The technology they stole from the Predators helped them to make new weapons and they were able to travel through space faster than before. So many new technologies created from the studies of the Predator weapons. Yet, they still can't cure the common cold.

Distant rolling clouds hurried across the sky in black tides, thunder and lighting shined and echoed about scaring those afraid of storms. People walking the streets prepare their umbrellas as the rain began to pour, alas one figure did not draw forth an umbrella or took shelter under any roofing. Black hoody covered the upper body of this person, long torn blue pants covered the combat boots underneath, splashing through the multiple puddles and tiny streams, walking ever so silently toward the facility.

Along the rooftops of the neighboring buildings men in black army uniforms, the letters F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. on their backs, took position along the roof ledges. They carried with them sniper rifles, DPMS M4 rifles with multiple tactical attachments, MP5 rifles, shotguns, grenade launchers, grenades, stun grenades, flash bangs. Most of their sides arms were .9 mm pistols, .45 pistols, GLOCKs, and a few had magnums. They came ready for combat and war.

As the hoody drew closer to the WYC, a camera looks at the person reading the person as human. The guards halt the person aiming their Assault rifles they allow the person to reach into a pocket on the pants. The person pulled out a identification badge, it said that the person was an official WYC Inspector. The guards cast weary looks at each other unsure if this person was really a WYC Inspector but the person had the official badge. They opened the gates letting the person to enter the parking lot, as the person walked to the garage the person looked around and shook the rain off doing so a few strands of blonde hair come out of hiding.

"_This is Black Stingray, we're in position Blue Leader."_

"_Copy that."_

"_Fox Ear in position, setting up equipment._"

The person presses against the hood next to the right ear, the black fingerless glove had sharp spikes on the knuckles.

"This is Crimson Queen, I'm in." The person said in a soft feminine voice.

"_Copy that Crimson Queen, we're counting on you."_

Crimson Queen slowly walks over to the stair entrance to the facility, opening the door slowly she draws a tranquilizer pistol from her hip, she looks up the stairs and at the other door, she slipping the pistol into her right baggy shirt sleeve as she opened the other door. She she attaches a WYC inspector badge on her shirt so no one would stop her.

As she walked, some facility crew would walk by never giving a second look till they felt a bee sting the back of their neck, when they fell unconsciousness she would hide them in any storage room she found and called Blue Leader where to find them.

The non-human sensors read her body and looked around with the other cameras as well, she knew she was getting closer to the security room. Around the next corner she spied another door and the words 'Security' told that she found the place. She knocked on the door three times and a guard answered, as he opened the door, Crimson Queen looked inside to see that he and another were in the room.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Inspector of WYC, here to check security." Crimson Queen said pointing at her badge.

The guard lets her in and she looked around as he closed the door, both guards stood behind her as she looked at their equipment.

"I see that you are all up to date, your monitors and sensors are all working. Good, but what is this? Are those Xenomorphs in this screen?"

A guard walks over to her and shuts the TV off, she flips it back on. The guard couldn't see her face and he didn't know what she looked like so he took caution by taking a few steps back in case she would strike.

"I'm the Inspector, I see everything. Now answer the question or I will report you to Mr. Weyland."

"Sorry ma'am. Yes, those are Xenomorphs."

As he walked back to stand next to the other guard she looks at them.

"So far, everything is in great condition, I still have one more question for you both. Do you like seeing stars?"

The guards look at each other and suddenly they both began to see stars as she knocked them both out by slamming their heads together. They drop to the ground one landing on top of the other, she smiles in the darkness of the hood.

"_How things going Crimson Queen?" Asked Blue Leader over the radio._

She removes the guard's access cards and walks over to the computer, she does something and the screens kept replaying the last few hours. She disables the security system and presses against her right ear.

"Security is down. Move out."

Saying that she stood up and walked out of the room with a sign posted to the door, it read 'A-okay'.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chronicles of Outsider_

The F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. moved out but the ones on the roof tops, they took aim at the guards out front and on the WYC building, the darts knocking them out letting the ground forces a chance to enter the facility. Doing so they separated into groups of three entering all the hallways they encounter taking out anyone they meet, ones that shot at the F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. were killed but those unarmed were taken prisoners.

Crimson Queen, walked passed many doors till she found one that was labeled different, it read: 'EXTREME DANGER!' Undaunted by the words she swiped the card and the door opened, she walked into a room lined left and right with cells, electrified glass cells, the voltage warning was over ten million volts. She looked in each cell, each one contained three Aliens, they hiss and growl at her as she passed but they made no attempt to attack. She reached the end of the hall when she heard faint and weak clicking coming from the cell to her right, she looks inside only to see darkness. She reaches onto her belt and pulled out a flashlight, she shined inside the cage to see a Predalien looking at her. It growls loudly and rams the electrified glass shrieking out in pain. Crimson Queen doesn't move at all, she looked in the other cell behind her and inside there was another Predalien. She shook her head in disgust and looked at the door beside her it was labeled 'EXTREME DANGER', like she hasn't seen it before.

She swiped the card down the card slot to have access denied. She does it again and again, she then tried the other card and got access denied. She scoffs to herself and kicks the door in, inside two Predator bodies lay on two operation tables, their chests curving outward telling where the Predaliens came from. She walks over to both of them looking the dead Predators over, they were both young, not even twenty-six years' old, she wonders how these two Predators got caught. She strokes one Predator head and felt the roughness of his skin, she looked around the room finally noticing what was in here. Surgical tools and contamination suits were on the walls, many monitors to watch the status of health, so many things in here, it reminded her of that glass room she was in a long time ago.

"_We're in. Hostile's are armed with .9 mm, and a few with Uzi's." Said a F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. member._

"_Hold your position!" Ordered Fox Ear. "We're receiving multiple movements heading your way. Check your sensors."_

Crimson Queen listens carefully to her ear piece while looking at the rest of this terrible room.

"_Did you hear that?" Whispered a F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. member._

"_What the hell?" Whispered another._

There's a loud shriek that could be heard on the radio, Crimson Queen recognizes it instantly.

"This is Crimson Queen, prepare for Xenomorphs."

"_Roger that!" Yelled all F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. members._

"_I'm picking up something else." Said Fox Ear. "You have company! Watch out!"_

Crimson Queen could hear the gun fire erupt and shrieks of the Aliens gave her a slight headache. She hears something in the vent above her, she quickly holsters the tranquilizer pistol and grabs her Desert Eagle, aiming it at the vent mesh.

"Be careful, we got Face-huggers coming out." She said over the radio as a Face-hugger breaks through.

As it leapt toward her she shot it down with one bullet and avoided the acid blood. She looks back up at the vent to see more coming, she fires a few more rounds and grabs a grenade off her belt. Pressing the button on top of the grenade, she tossed it to the center of the room and quickly fled, the door opens and shuts quickly as the plasma grenade goes off. She presses her back against the door and looks up and down the hall to see two men in black suits looking at her, they aim their magnum handguns at her, she waves them off.

"WYC Inspector, I was just attacked so I defended myself."

They aim away, one points a finger at the gun she was holding.

"Nice gun, old model, high grade magnum rounds, correct?." The man in the black suit on the right asked.

Crimson Queen nods her head and sighs.

"This way." Motioned the other man.

Crimson Queen followed them but kept her distance and finger on the trigger, she would glance over her shoulder every now and then to make sure nothing was following.

"Is this common?" She asked.

"Not usually. Only when rookies in the science field get curious about Face-huggers." Said the guard on the right. "You're here for?"

"Inspecting the security and other things in the facility."

"You're in luck, our security system went down and now the F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. is here killing our workers and taken hostages."

"Are you serious?" She asked trying to sound as if she was just an innocent Inspector.

"It's a good thing we found you, otherwise they would have used you against us."

They enter the elevator and rode it all the way to the top floor, when the doors open they walk out.

"I doubt they will be able to get me with you two strong men watching little me."

"You're in safe hands ma'am. Here, go inside. We're calling in the Marines, they'll take care of all this senseless babble."

Crimson Queen enters the Head Director's office, they close the door and locked it. She looks out into the wet damp air, she closed her eyes and left her senses go, she could feel the xenomorphs using the vents. Her senses were interrupted when the Head Director entered the room through another door.

"Oh, I never expected company."

Crimson Queen looks at him, she knew he wasn't human. A synthetic of Charles Bishop Weyland, the man that died such a long time ago at Antarctica. She looks at the display case in the room, inside was a 2157 Suzuki GSXR3000 cycle.

"You like it? I just got it this morning, it has great milage and horsepower, 0 to 60 in less than 5 seconds. Top of the line, with our new technology we are developing, this cycle uses no gas or any natural product that will harm our planet. It uses the power that our technology produces."

Gun fire could be heard again, louder this time. Weyland looks at the door as does Crimson Queen.

"Sir! We'll protect you with our lives! Go to the roof!"

Weyland grabs his coat and walks over to the door leading to the stairwell.

Miles away a Predator ship enters Earth's atmosphere and immediately comes to the city, as it approached the facility, their sensors beeped loudly tell them that they finally located the place of their stolen weapons, as they approached closer their ship hovers above the city and they watch the facility. Aliens swarming the place and gunfire was everywhere, it could be seen from every spot on the facility. The Elder of the ship clicks a few commands, one command was to wait, their readings were picking something else inside the building, something more dangerous than the Aliens and humans. They lock onto the human's radio signals and listen in, they change it to their language and listen.

Weyland exits the room and Crimson Queen looks at the locked door, the two guards outside yell out in challenge as the Aliens attack.

"This is Crimson Queen, all forces pull out. Grab the Holy Relics and get out! This place is gonna blow."

The Predators listen even more, some even brought up a hologram of the facility to watch all the humans and Aliens combat.

"_Charges set, timer counting down!" Spoke a demolition member over the radio._

" _This is Fox Ear, you all heard Crimson Queen, pull out now! Crimson Queen, pull out! Six large xenomorphs are at the room you're in! Get out!"_

Crimson Queen looks out the window, she could see the Predator ship when lighting struck.

"Not yet, I got some business to do."

"_Get out! This is a direct order from Blue Leader!" Fox Ear yelled over the radio._

Crimson Queen shatters the glass case surrounding the cycle, she hops on and starts it up. She spun it around facing the door Weyland went through, doing so the Aliens bust through the door. She revs the engine making it roar, she fires a few head shots and tosses a plasma grenade. She guns the cycle pulling back on the bike, it does a willy hitting the door inward, she drove up the steps as the grenade goes off.

Weyland got into the chopper, it begins to take off when Crimson Queen breaks down the door with the bike, she looks at Weyland and he looks back at her smiling as the chopper took off toward the city. Crimson Queen growls and looks back as a few more Aliens emerge but they were shot down by Blue Leader and his snipers.

"_Go, go, go!" __He shouted to her over the radio._

Crimson Queen turns the bike around and rode to the end of the roof, there she turned it around again and guns it to the slanted skylight that was facing the direction the chopper was heading. As the bike drove off, the building explodes, the blast wave blew the bike even further than intended and right toward the escaping Weyland, she leaps off the bike and grabs hold of the chopper's landing gear, she nearly slipped off but still she couldn't believe that it actually worked. The chopper rocks a bit from the blast. Crimson Queen pulls herself to the door and opens it, Weyland looks at her and he just sat there all clam and collective.

"Killing me will only replace me later in the next few days. I'm everywhere, Inspector."

Crimson Queen smiles and aims her gun at his head.

"True, but killing you will make me feel better." Saying that she shot him in the head.

The pilot startled by the shot jerks the chopper with such quickness that Crimson Queen lost her grip and falls. She turns herself around and reaches out grabbing a street light, she swings around and lands on top of the light, she then drops to the ground. She watches at the chopper fly off then she looks at the burning facility.

"_We got the important ones out." Blue Leader said over the radio._

She looks up at the building to her right to see him on the roof, he suddenly aims his rifle out at the street, Crimson Queen looks to see the two Predaliens from before.

"Not you two again."

"_Want me to take them out?" Blue Leader asked._

"No."

Crimson Queen removes her hoody shirt to reveal two black swords on her back, her black and red leather shirt tight against her chest, she adjusts the gloves on her hands that ran all the way up to her elbow and were strapped on with belt-like straps. She dodges the Predaliens attack, she back hands one Predalien and upper kicks it, she flips backwards a few times and lands taunting them with her agility and aerobatics. The Predaliens roar out in challenge, they circle her and then struck. She grabs her swords and impales them both avoiding both their inner mouths and tails, they soon impale each other with their tails. Crimson Queen pulls out her swords and slipped out of the death hug, she tosses a plasma grenade between them, they roar out at her before the grenade exploded. The explosion left a small crater leaving no traces of anything being there. Crimson Queen impales the swords into pavement and walks over to the street to grab her soaked hoody.

Blue Leader runs out of the building as Crimson Queen puts her hoody back on.

"Incredible!" Blue Leader quickly aims his rifle at the landing Predator ship, as the ramp opens Crimson Queen walked over to her swords and leans on them, a necklace of various snake bones dangle out of the hoody. As the Predators exit the ship, the F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. walked up behind Crimson Queen and Blue Leader, the Elder's group all aim their weapons at the humans and the F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. do the same.

Crimson Queen looks at the F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. and motions them to stand down.

"Stand down, that includes you Trey." She said pointing at Trey.

The Elder clicks and his group does the same, Crimson Queen walks over and stood a few feet from them. The Elder walks over and stands tall with his shoulders back showing his honor, he then points at the necklace and clicks.

"_I recognize that necklace you were Ooman, that belonged to High Elder Gysu many years ago. Where did you get it?"_

The humans look at Crimson Queen, she looks back at them signaling them to relax. She looks back at the Elder and speaks their language which surprised them.

"_Don't you mean, High Elder Snake-Eater, son of Great Elder Fon'ki?"_

"What is he asking?" Asked Blue Leader.

Crimson Queen looks at him and gives him an evil eye.

"Shut up and let me talk to him." She looks back at the Elder. _"Sorry about that."_

"_I don't see how you know him or our language. None of you Oomans know of High Elder Gysu or our language."_

"_Ah, but you do know one who does. You know her as Outsider."_

"_Outsider? The Triple Breed? No one has seen her for years let alone any signs of her, how do you know her?"_

Crimson Queen walks back to the two swords, pulling them out of the pavement she brought them over and impales them into the pavement again dividing her and the Elder.

"_These two swords are Black Dawn, they belonged to Silver Dream and Outsider."_

The Elder extends a hand to hold one, she hands him one and he looks it over, and sure enough he found the markings telling who the owner was, the Elder's group click to each other.

"_Where did you get these? Is Outsider... dead?" He asked with some clicks._

Crimson Queen smiles and takes the sword back, she leans on them and smiles.

"_No, you're speaking to her."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chronicles of Outsider_

The Predator Elder couldn't believe what he was hearing, the other Predators couldn't believe it either. They glance at each other and then her, confused by her words.

_"If you are really Outsider, let me see your teeth. I heard she had the fangs of a hard-meat queen."_

Crimson Queen opens her mouth revealing her canines were Alien Queen fangs, she rubs the clear silvery fangs, she then closes her mouth and smiles at him, still he wasn't sure.

_"Her blood glowed like ours and is acidic like the hard-meat."_

_"This again, listen Elder, do I have to show you my chest? Outsider was caught and cut open, after being sown back up it left a massive scar that ran all the way down her chest to her private. Also during that time she used one of Snake-Eater's fingers to cut her flesh open so she could remove the bomb in her chest. Her privates were covered by her own hard-meat skin, must I show you?"_

_"Please." The Elder motioned._

Crimson Queen laughs a few times and looks at the F.T.T.B.W.Y.C.

"Could you all turn around?" Crimson Queen asked with a smile and signaling with a rotating finger.

"Why?" Asked Blue Leader.

"It's an order otherwise I'll skewer you on my swords." Crimson Queen said with a growl.

All the humans turn their back confusing the Predators, Crimson Queen strips before the Predators and sure enough her privates were covered in Alien armor and the scars were clear on her chest, she points to three small scars on her body, she even shed a few drops of blood to prove it.

_"I got these scars from Jihloks, the Bad Blood that murdered my parents."_

The Elder nods his head and smiles as Crimson Queen pointed to every scar and told how she got them, after that she got dressed quickly and looks at the humans. She noticed one looking over his shoulder, he quickly looks back as she fired a shot hitting the car he stood next to.

"Sorry ma'am!" He shouted.

The Predators are uneasy being around her now that they know who she was.

_"There, you have your proofs, I am she."_

_"Yet the Oomans address you as 'Crimson Queen' and not Outsider. Why?"_

_"I have to be kept hidden, if they knew who I was they will surely try and catch me again. Sure I can escape them and kill them but... the technology they stole from your people, our people, are helping them do many things..." _Outsider looks away, she whistles and two young men came running over carrying a few army bags. "You all can relax now." Outsider took the bags and held them out, the Elder clicks having a Predator walk over to take the bags. _"Our people's weapons and other items are in there. Tell me one thing Elder..."_

_"What?"_

_"Am I really the last of my family's blood line? Did Snake-Eater or Le'li have any children?"_

The Elder sighs and shook his head, Outsider sighs depressingly, she yells out in frustration and then grabs her swords, she places them back under her shirt and looks at the Elder.

_"Nice to talk to someone from my mother's side. Being around humans for such a long time is annoying, thanks for talking to me, after all if I wasn't here you would have killed these humans to get your weapons back. But if any of you do attack this group I will personally hunt you down."_

The Elder nods his head and places a fist on his chest.

_"We only came to get our weapons back. These weapons are from my clan."_

_"I know... I just hope that someone from my clan would come. Kinda lonely here, ya know."_

Outsider whistles and the F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. quickly disperse, leaving her alone with the Predators. She looks at them and waves goodbye as she walked down the street. The Predators soon enter their ship and blast off. Outsider also called Crimson Queen, felt a bit at ease, killing a Weyland clone or synthetic and speaking to her fellow kin made her feel great, but she missed him and Snake-Eater. She missed talking to Knight, her son. She left him back at the temple to keep the Aliens that were inside in order, letting none escape. He lost half of an arm and part of his tail in an explosion that nearly ended his life. Outsider could see his face and his comforting voice, being an Alien and son of Outsider he was given the ability to talk in the human tongue, a bit of the Predator language and Alien. But he was no Triple Breed, he was an Alien with part human blood in him like the others but the Predaliens. He is one of a kind like Outsider and he is now an Alien King, the Queen is no longer at the temple thus he took her place, he took Outsider's place.

_'They were all protecting me... and I left them all get hurt and some of them died for me... Hitachi and Snake-Eater. Both died to protect me. I'm still wondering how Hitachi learned to talk, perhaps she was influenced by someone and was taught it, like I taught Knight. Yeah... oh Snake, I miss you cousin.'_

Outsider looks over by a car, there that cycle was. She walked over to it and checked it out, hardly damaged except for a few dents, setting it upright Outsider hopped on and drove off into the light and darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chronicles of Outsider**_

Over the many years Outsider had remained awake but she knew that she had to sleep thus she slept in the tube at the temple. During that time F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. were building a tank to hold Outsider so she would sleep there and not at the temple anymore, doing so Outsider had to leave everything to Knight. Outsider had to leave, to get back at Weyland-Yutani for their crimes against the Predators and herself.

The darkness lingering around her, begging her to rest in its bosom. Outsider, code named Crimson Queen, sat under a tree looking out into the valley, her mind stirs on the memory of finding the files Jihloks had, the files of her creation. But not all of it was what he told her those many years ago, he told only half of the story and half of the truth. The files she found were an absolute record of how she inherited the Alien gene, it was from Silver Dream.

During the trial, Silver Dream took a nap inside the temple, but that nap wasn't a nap he was being impregnated by a Face-hugger carrying a Queen embryo. After Silver Dream completed the Right of Passage, Jihloks knew what happened and decided to take action thus he gave Silver Dream some medicine and injections to cause the embryo to halt its growth so Jihloks could take samples while Silver Dream was out cold. The embryo never grew thus it began to shrink and Jihloks gave Silver Dream dosages of a liquid that made the embryo shrink even more smaller till it was the size of a sperm head. Jihloks was then able to remove it from Silver Dream without him knowing.

Jihloks then implanted the embryo onto a sperm and made sure that this sperm was the only one to fertilize Wind Moon's egg but Jihloks made sure the egg gave Wind Moon's DNA thus the egg was absorbed by the Queen embryo and forced to grow like a normal embryo, a slow growth. He couldn't plant the embryo on Wind Moon's egg or she would have known what he was up to thus he had to do it to Silver Dream, the hard way. Knocking him out with drugs and doing the operation. Once Wind Moon's egg and Silver Dream's sperm were absorbed by Queen embryo, the embryo started to grow with the DNA of both human and Predator, thus it had to accept the changes in its DNA structure and the normal slow growth. But Jihloks had to make sure the embryo didn't die and lose its Alien features so he gave injections of the Queen DNA he took from the embryo and injected it back into the growing fetus so the Queen DNA strand would survive the many changes. With Predator technology anything was possible, Jihloks knew that.

Silver Dream and Wind Moon never knew, nor did Fon'ki or Snake-Eater. No one knew of the monster Jihloks was, and the monster he created.

Outsider shakes the memory from her mind, thinking about Jihloks was a nightmare. He was a monster and she is glad she was the one to slay him.

'_The bastard got what he deserved. He lied to me about my birth, I forced my way through the Mayan city just before I went to sleep in the temple, I searched the city, found what I was looking for and burned the place to hell. It was at night, the same day I went into the temple, that day when the people begged me not to enter. Mathis, Sky Flower.... I miss you both. I have the files burned into my memory and still have the chip holding the information, I left it back in my trophy room under Jihloks skull.'_

Outsider closes her eyes and listens to the calmness of the land, the wind blew gently chilling her but the cold was like and old friend, always close to you when you need it. Slowly the world around her faded away and was replaced with that ocean, that beautiful ocean of endless blue, the beautiful sea shells that marked the sands and rocks, the trees swaying in the calm winds. The sounds of the waves hitting the rocks and coming to shore, the songs of the birds of the forest, endless peace.

She would sit there on the shore staring out into the ocean, staring at the beautiful view wondering if there is a place more grand than this. In this dream all she does is stare out at the ocean wondering if Silver Dream kept his promise, his promise to show Wind Moon his home across the ocean.

The wind blowing her hair, the coolness of the breeze and the warmness of the sun made her twisted soul rejoice. Being three different species was hard on her body, she has the organs of all three species, her heart is a crossing of the three, same thing for her brain. Her sight that of all three, her strengths of all three and no weaknesses. She can reproduce any way she wants to.

Silence and wonder, she recollects the being she was, memorizing what she was. The howl of the wind hitting the tree woke her from her sleep, there standing in front of her was Blue Leader. He bends down to her and rubs her head.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Very." She answered stretching and yawning, thinking of those many things plagued her making her sometimes hate herself for what she was, but she would never tell or show that.

"Come on, let's go home."

Outsider slowly rose to her feet and followed Blue Leader to a helicopter, as they boarded the helicopter took flight heading toward their training facility. Outsider watched the darkened valley before it faded away into the light of the facility and as soon as the helicopter landed she got out and walked straight to her quarters. The door opened automatically, once she entered it closes and locks, Outsider looks at the tube in the center of the room. A copy of the one at the temple, she rubs the glass with her claw tip fingers. Eyes heavy from exhaustion she stripped of her clothes and got into the tube, she knew that the F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. will need some time to locate another facility. As the tube filled with the liquid from the temple, Outsider took deep breaths of it as it covered her head. The liquid doesn't drown anyone in the tube, it improves them and heals anything damaged internally. Being part Xenomorph, Outsider felt good being in the cold liquid, and slowly she fell asleep dreaming of that beach.

Blue Leader watches her from the monitor room, he loved watching her. She was unique and special, one of a kind.

"Why doesn't she sleep on the bed?" Asked a member.

"She rarely sleeps on it, I guess sleeping in that tube for a while made her addicted to it. It's amazing that she can breath that water stuff and live." Blue Leader said taking a seat.

"I noticed that you're trying to get close to her." Said another member, is slightly deep voice was romantic in a way and his dark skin reminded any girl that saw him that he was handsome and single.

Blue Leader looks at the two men.

"You noticed?"

"Of course boss man, almost everyone knows. You're like the only one that actually goes over to her and talks to her. Everyone else is afraid."

Blue Leader chuckles at that.

"Everyone is afraid since no one knows her or her heritage. We never knew about these hunters till someone actually lived and told the tale. The first sighting happened way back in 1987 and ten years later in 1997 another one of those hunters came."

"You sure do a lot of research, that all happened such a long time ago. The hunters hardly ever come back anymore." Said the dark skin man.

"They still come, it's just that they are being very careful not to get spotted since there are some people and Corporations wanting to study them. When Outsider was first discovered by Anna Cross, no one believed her, many believed that she made the whole story up so she and her lover could kill the other team members. That was the case till some forty years later that someone found Anna's camcorder and showed it to the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. They went there taking other people with them saying that they were going to study the temple when in fact they were looking for the passage to Outsider's tomb. Not many made it out alive." Blue Leader said.

"You're like a walking memory bank, where did you get all this information?" Asked the other man.

"Weyland-Yutani and Outsider."

"Shit, you mean to tell us that you hacked into their data vault and looked at the files?" Asked the dark skinned man.

"I use to work for them till I found those files and learned their true intentions. Then I heard that Outsider was being protected by F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. so I quit Weyland-Yutani and came here. Now I'm head of this part of the group and Outsider is our W.M.D."

"Weapon of Mass Destruction. You're one crazy son of a bitch to say that." Said the other man.

"Do you know why they want her?" Asked Blue Leader.

"Why?"

"So they can clone her. They've found a way to draw out the Xenomorphs and captured them, WYC made a hive and then when the hunters came any sightings of them WYC took action and was able to capture a few of them and cutting off part of their arms where the bomb was. They then took the hunters DNA along with human and Xenomorph and tried countless times to make a Triple Breed, they had one success and he ended up being killed by Outsider. He was the first male Triple Breed and he was killed by the first existing Triple Breed."

"Okay, shut up man. You're giving me a headache." Joked the dark skinned man.

Blue Leader laughs with him and looks into the monitor of Outsider's room.

"Makes you wonder what she went through to get to where she is today." Said the other man.

Blue Leader already knew from what she told him, her life was like living in a nightmare where you don't wake up. She lost so many friends and she lost her whole family.

"....Snake...." Outsider said.

- - -

_(Holy moose, I finally got heart to post this. I don't have the urge to get on FF anymore, I don't know why. Shame, anyway, the Looooooooong awaited Chapter 4 for ya. Please leave a nice review and I OWN IT ALL!! but Aliens, predator, weyland etc.. I DO OWN the Triple Breed race and Outside and all the cast. Please review kindly or bugger off. T_T)_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The Predator home world of fire, lava and cities, on the other side a lush jungle environment filled with various creatures. In one of the cities, a laboratory filled with various beings and liquids and tubes made the place hum with life. A few Predator Elders walked the halls with their Elite Guard close by, the Elders were clicking to each other before a door opens before them having them enter a large room where young Predators bowed their heads in respect and one, a young female, lead them to a large tube in the center of the room that held a Predator with navy green skin marked with red dots, like that of a snake. A large scar marked his abdomen and other smaller scars, the young Predator puts up a projection of the vitals of the one within the tube.

One of the Elders nods his head while the others looked at the one within the tube. The room fell silent as a tall Predator entered the room, old with age and accompanied with two adult Predators twins. The Elders greet the Predator and allows him to look at the one within the tube. Slowly he places his hand on the tube and smiles.

"_Now it's time..." He clicked._

The one in the tube opens his blood rain eyes as the liquid drains having him stand once again on his feet. The tubes and wires that were once connected to him break off leaving him staggering a little but he remained on his feet. The tube opens allowing him to exit and slowly he stepped out having the Elders click while their guards lowered their heads. The Predator that spoke smiled again before placing his clawed hand on the other's shoulder.

"_Welcome back, High Elder Gysu." He clicked. "Welcome back, Snake-Eater."_

- -

Back on Earth, the F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. were busy searching for another WYC compound but they had no luck due to satellite interference with some solar flares. Outsider was wide awake once again in the middle of the training grounds training new recruits, she found stalking them to be the best thing of the day, besides shooting them head to toe with paint balls.

Silently she moved across the roof top activating her camouflage and looked down at the recruits, three teams of former Seals members. One team took the south training grounds, the second team took the west side and the third team took the north side in order to find Outsider or each other. Each member wore inferred goggles and had motion sensors clicking away making Outsider grin at their preparation. She moved to the northern team and struck. She moved back on the building she was hiding on and waited till they past before dropping down grabbing one of the men before leaping against the walls till she was back on the roof knocking the man out.

"We got a man down." One of the members said.

"Damn, she's quick." Said another.

'_You better believe it.'_ Outsider thought grinning arming herself before vanishing within the buildings.

The former Seals sweep and clear one of the buildings just as an alarm goes off indicating that xenomorphs had entered the training grounds which made the Seals smile at the sudden turn. Their first combat with xenomorphs and a Triple Breed. Outsider found it to be annoying but this gave her a chance to further improve her combat skills and reflexes. With her no longer living in her temple the F.T.T.B.W.Y.C. had to ship some xenomorphs to the compound to study and have Outside fresh hunts and food, she loved xenomorph meat.

"Be on full alert, arm yourself with live ammo and try not to kill each other." A man said over the PA of the grounds. "There are four xenos within, take caution."

Unaware of what was going on, the humans moved out while a Predator ship lands on a mountain near the compound to watch the famous Triple Breed and humans in action.

Outsider waited patiently while upside down hanging from a tall lamp post still cloaked, she left herself go picking up the movement of one of the xenos, it came moving slow and then fast while sensing around itself before hissing. Outsider smiled, it was one of the Warrior Serpents, her favorite. She hissed lightly making the xeno purr out seeking the sound of the Queen and soon it noticed her above it. She swung herself up and over landing on the roofing having the xeno come after her unaware of the trap. Once on the roof Outsider uncloaked and smirked as she left the bungee cord loose from the metal pipe, it hit the xeno sending it flying across the grounds right to the Seals who killed it with ease with their guns.

"One down, but where in bloody hell did it come from?" One of the Seals asked looking up at the buildings.

"It must have been Outsider, she set up traps in here for us." Another said.

Outsider was hearing them clear and well from her position where she launched the alien, having small radio receivers implanted on the Seals armor has some advantages for her to hear what they're saying giving her more time to plan. She soon coughed and shook her head, she felt dizzy making her sit.

The Predator ship was cloaked as the occupants watched from their hideout and soon picked up readings of approaching ships.

"Warning! Incoming transports!" The PA announced making Outsider looks up at the sky as the transport's ramps opening and something falls into the grounds. "This isn't part of the test!"

Loud booms could be heard as the transports dropped what they were transporting.

"Woah, what the hell is –!"

"Damn! Shoot it!"

Outsider stood up looking where the men were firing their guns.

"Ambush!" One shouted.

"What the hell?! Armored bipeds? Battle armors!" Another shouted to have an explosion happen.

Outsider looked at where the explosion happened to hear a loud crash behind her, turning quickly she saw a large gaping hole on the roof, she carefully looked inside to see a large biped in full armor, a type of battle armor. She tilted her head slightly and pulled out a plasma grenade, pressed the button and dropped it into the hole. The explosion caused the roofing to crack but the battle armor was still there.

"Interesting." Outsider said as the battled armor hits the ceiling causing the roofing to buckle making her losing balance was it collapsed dropping her inside. "Oh damn!" She said trying to pull her leg out as the battle armor aimed one of its arms at her that held a mini gun.

"Outsider, prepare to die." A voice said from the battle armor.

Outsider hissed loudly before having her eyes go completely black making the human inside the armor gasp at the sight. She grabbed an iron pipe and swung it hitting the arm causing the turning barrel face another direction making the bullets leave a long line of holes in the walls. Quickly she got her leg out and leapt at the battle armor, placing her feet firm onto the top of it she pushed off knocking it off balance while she leapt to the edging of the roof before leaping to another roof to encounter another battle armor. It didn't see her till she was on top of it, she began to pound the armor causing the human inside to fumble around on the roof unknowing of how close he was getting to the edge, once he bumped into it Outsider got off and pushed him off the roof.

"We need back up!" A Seal shouted.

"I coming!" Outsider called into the radio hurrying off hoping that not many of the Seals were killed. Jumping down onto the pavement she hurried quickly striping herself of her normal clothes revealing her tight dark crimson outfit, gun holsters on both the sides of her chest and on both legs, she grabbed a .45 and ran to encounter a quad unit in the shape of a massive dog. Outsider never seen this stuff before and now a quad unit made her more angry. She opened fire at it leapt at her digging the metal claws into the pavement as if it were sand. Outsider glanced back at it to be stuck hard to the head causing her to fall to the ground, she had never been hit that hard in a long time. She looked back and rolled to the side as it leapt at her once again and she grabbed a knife on her belt and rammed the quad stabbing through its thick armor making it roar out causing blood to spill to the ground leaving Outsider confuse as to why the machine held blood. The quad snarled and leapt at her to be shot down by Blue Leader's battle armor.

"Thought you needed a hand." He said calmly from his battle armor making Outsider look at him before standing.

"Thanks. What the hell or who the hell is doing this?!" She demanded to know seeing blood and oil mix.

"Weyland-Yutani." Blue Leader said. "They're androids, once human or animal."

Outsider didn't like that, many were like that now. Her radio blared with shouts from the Seals making her reached to Blue Leader who in turn opened the rear of his battle armor to have Black Dawn to extend out. She took them and strapped them onto her back before running off as Blue Leader ready his rockets pods on each shoulder of his battle armor.

As she ran, she jumped grabbing a steel pole, using it she projected herself to the roof of a building to have the higher ground only to be shot at by the transports. One fires its cannon causing one of the buildings to explode sending Outsider into the air landing hard onto another roof where she ached badly due to shrapnel in her leg. The tall building gave her some protection from the battle armors below her but it also left her open to the transports above her head.

Her eyes began to return to normal as she tried to relax so not to irritate the wound but the transports where making it hard for her to become fully calm as they fired the guns missing her by a few feet, they were aiming to kill her. Without thinking she rolled onto her hands and tried to get up to have an explosion happen next to the building making it vibrate violently and crack, it started to give way leaving Outsider with hardly any options. She hanged onto the roof as it started to break away, she started to slide off the sliding roof till she caught a glimpse of something on the mountain. A bright red light glowed and soon the light came toward her smashing into the lower part of the building causing it to collapse inward making the roof she was on tilt inward.

"Outsider!" Blue Leader called from the radio.

She hanged on for her life, the fall was going to kill her if the building didn't the ground will. She dug her claws into the concrete and tried to climb the roofing as fast as she could but it was moving faster than she could trapping her within. There was a still silence when the building hit the ground and the dust filled the grounds. The transports hovered over head and the battle armors and quads retreat as the signal was clear to their readings.

Outsider was dead within the building. No traces.

The Predator ship's readings read otherwise, she was in there, barely alive and broken. The ramp opens as cloaked Predators exit, it was unclear what type of Predator but it was clear which direction they were going. To the grounds.

Within the building, Outsider hanged upside down, her right leg was pinned and broken leaving her hanging. She was fading in and out of consciousness and she tried hard to stay awake. A fire was burning within the building as well as water dripping and electrical wires snapping about.

"Ou..sid... ca...o...he...m..?" The damaged radio picked up.

She could hardly move and didn't want to, she hurt all over making her clench her teeth before trying to lean up when she was awake but doing so made her dizzy and hurt more.

"Ca... o.. her...me?" The radio said again.

As she reached for the small radio around her neck she heard something cracking above her and then a rumble which applied more pressure on her leg making her shout out as her blood began to melt the metal and concrete. Quickly she removed one of her swords and tried to impale a harden spot in the wall next to her but failed to find a good spot and her blood melted through leaving her to grab whatever she could. She clung to a thin pipe that dangled from the wall while shouting out in pain.

Outside the building, Blue Leader and the remaining Seals got to work trying to locate Outsider's position but the metal and fires within made it hard and dangerous.

"We go to find her incase WYC decide to come back." A Seal member said pulling away some concrete.

"We got to be careful, the building will collapse more if we remove the wrong piece of metal or concrete." Blue Leader said as the chest of the battle armor opens having him get out.

The Predators were now in the ground and were watching the humans futile effort to get in only to back away when part of the building fell from above.

"Look out!"

Once the dust cleared Blue Leader got back onto the radio.

"Outsider, can you hear me? Come in!"

Some of the Predators would smirk at the humans efforts knowing they would do the same for their own comrades.

"Ro..ge.."

They all smiled hearing her voice even if the radio had a hard time picking it up.

"She's alive!" Blue Leader cheered and smiled. "We better hurry."

"Outsider, what's your position?"

"..ot...ur.."

"What she say?" A Seal asked.

"My guess, 'Not sure'."

The Predators scanned the building and found her hanging there just across of them, while inside the building Outsider was trying hard not to slip off the pipe, a fire was raging under her and the smoke was getting to her making her cough and she knew she will eventually pass out if she didn't get out. Before she could even move the wall close to her explodes exposing the outside, she just glanced out wondering who was there but she couldn't see. She reached out to the opening trying hard to reach who or whatever was out there to feel a firm hand around hers and a sudden jerk made her shout as she was pulled out and onto the neighbor building. She rolled on the roofing and once stopped she grabbed her leg and growled wondering who pulled her out so roughly.

"She's on the roof!" Someone shouted below.

Ignoring their voices Outsider focused on whom or what was around her, she could feel their gazes and when she tried to stand something grabbed her broken leg making her shout again and when it held her upside down she swung her fists trying to hit whatever was holding her and soon a figure came into view. A Predator.

He clicked before tossing her to another Predator that caught her and held her upright, arms locked between his thick muscled arms while the other Predator cracked his neck before cracking his knuckles. Outsider didn't like the looks of it and struggled to get free only to held more firm in place.

"Outsider!" Blue Leader shouted reaching the roof only to halt as the Predators looked at him.

"Get down!" Outsider shouted as a plasma cannon fired missing him as he ducked.

"Fuck!" He shouted pulling out a gun firing a few rounds while taking cover.

One of the bullets hit the Predator holding Outsider making him loosen his grip which was faulty, Outsider took the opportunity to elbow his side and pull his one leg out from under him forcing him to fall onto his back. Once so she dashed for it jumping off the building land hard onto the ground below hurting her leg more than ever. She cried out in pain as the bone broke through the skin and the blood ran onto the ground burning it.

"Run..." She growled at herself forcing herself to move but the pain was too strong to even move ten feet leaving her to stumble and hold her leg. A few Seal members hurried to her side they lifted her off the ground and ran with her while the one Predator on the roof watched on before cloaking leaving Blue Leader to deal with the one he shot.

He looked over his cover to see the Predators were gone and when he turned around two spikes impaled around his neck making him stay in place and he fired in front of him hitting nothing.

"Sir!" A Seal called from the doorway tossing a flash bang leaving the Predator roaring from the sudden explosion, he pulled out his gauntlets trying hard to hit Blue Leader only to miss as he fled.

Back with Outsider, she was trying hard not to scream when they bumped her leg into a bucket as they hurried to the exit, the Seals kept saying sorry but she didn't care. The Bad Bloods were here and she didn't want to stay if they were here and being injured like this left her vulnerable.

As they ran, a shuriken was thrown cutting the Seal, to Outsider's left, left leg off causing them to stumble to the ground as the Seal yells at them to run as the Predator approached extending his gauntlets.

"Get her out of here!" He shouted in pain as he began to fire his rifle. The other Seal quickly helped Outsider up and they ran as fast as they could into a building to hear the other screams in pain and soon fell silent.

"Damn it!" The Seal with Outsider said. "Why are they attacking us?!"

"They're Bad Blood.... they're trying to kill me." Outsider said as they reached a supply room. "Please, I need to rest." She whined wanting to sit down, doing so she grinded her teeth together as the Seal got to work on her leg.

"This is pretty bad, if you don't get it set soon you might bleed to death." He said being careful not to touch her acidic blood.

Outsider applied pressure and knew that nothing could be used to stop the blood flow, they had nothing available to stop the acidic components. She growled and bit her lower lip as she tried to force the bone back into her leg only to shed tears from the pain. In all her life, she never broke a bone and now that she had a broken bone she knew what it felt like. Hell.

"How far are we from the exit?" She asked licking the blood from her hands.

"A few hundred feet." The Seal said checking to see if the coast was clear. "We can make it if we try to run." He said seeing the red light. "If we could find a hover board out here, you will be able to get there faster."

"There won't be one out here." She told standing while wiping her eyes free of tears. "I know they're at the base." She said looking out. "Ready?"

The Seal nods and took her onto his back, when they both counted to three, the Seal took off as fast as he could with Outsider on his back. She hanged onto him, fighting back the pain of her broken leg while looking back to see if anyone was coming and when she saw none she sighed and looked ahead.

"We're almost there." The Seal said hurrying as fast as he could ignoring the sounds about him but soon halts when a quad battle armor appeared. "Oh shit!" He shouted as it growled at him forcing him to back up.

"Don't move." Outsider said as they watch the quad unit circle them while swaying its metal tail, waiting for the right moment to strike. Outside pulled out one of her swords and readies it as it snarled. "Get ready to move." She warned while grabbing the Seal's flame grenade, the quad extends its claws and lowered itself. "Duck!"

The Seal dropped to the ground at the quad leapt cutting off some out Outsider's hair before it landed on the ground. The flame grenade went off once it landed under the quad setting it ablaze making it howl out. The Seal quickly took the opportunity to run for the door, the door open and closed once they were inside, they could hear the quad outside snarling at its failure.

--

(Holy frickin' moose, I've been gone on this story forever! Here you go Outsider and Snake-Eater fans!)


End file.
